Me dedique a perderte
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: Una vez más Itachi se mantenía en la distancia, siendo consciente de que la había perdido para siempre. Y lo que más le dolía era que nunca hizo nada por impedirlo. Itachi & Hinata –one-shot–. Para el tercer concurso de one-shot de Naruto Fanfics. Especialmente para todas las fans del ItaHina.


**Género: **Romance & Drama

**Pareja principal: **Itachi & Hinata

**Autor: **Lady Mitzuki

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Este one-shot es para el tercer concurso de one-shot de Naruto Fanfics.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me dedique a perderte**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una vez más se encontraba en ese mismo parque, a la misma hora, sentado en la misma banca y esperando por la misma persona de siempre.

Los pétalos de cerezo se movían con gracia por todo el parque haciéndolo sentir relajado y quitar un poco la tensión y el estrés que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Después de todo, nunca pudo salvarse del apellido de su familia ni de sus responsabilidades y destino.

Cada día era más difícil mantener las mismas metas que en un principio quiso alcanzar. Lo que creyó ahora no era nada más que ilusiones que sus padres asi como él mismo se había planteado en su cabeza, tratando que asi la carga que llevaba fuese menos pesada.

La suave brisa veraniega, aquella que le traía dulces recuerdos de su juventud en donde él podía elegir, le llegaron a su mente como cuando el día se va y la noche cae. Miró a ambos lados, tratando de buscar su razón del porque sus diarias visitas a aquel parque en donde cuando la tarde caía miles de jovencitos que terminaban una larga jornada en la escuela pasaban por ahí, en donde las risas de los pequeñines se lograban escuchar al divertirse entre amigos y de jugar sin cansarse entre los columpios y juegos infantiles que decoraban el lugar, en donde se respiraba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad.

Ese parque era como su santuario. Ahí podía pensar con libertad y ser egoísta por lo menos unas pocas horas.

No fue hasta que un suave tarareo de una canción que no conocía, pero que pensaba que era hermosa, fue lo que lo distrajo de ver el cielo tan azul decorado con esas esponjosas nubes que formaban más de una figurilla graciosa.

Ansioso más que nada, pero manteniendo esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba tanto, fijó su mirada en aquella hermosa y joven mujer que venía leyendo un pequeño libro entre sus manos, no quitando su mirada de este por lo menos un segundo.

Al verla como siempre, no pudo evitar sonreír de verla asi de sumergida en su mundo. Aquel mundo que inventaba día tras día gracias a su imaginación y al libro diferente que cada mes siempre le veía traer.

Como siempre, se mantuvo en la lejanía, siendo él el único testigo de sus suspiros emocionados, de sus sonrisas, de sus risas al no poder contenerlas cuando leía algo gracioso, de las lágrimas que salían al llegar al final del libro, de la intriga en su rostro, de la felicidad que experimentaba ella y de la emoción que experimentaba cuando tenía un nuevo libro que leer.

De alguna u otra manera, le gustaba verla.

Ese deseo de acercarse, de poder tocar con sus propias manos ese rostro que pensó que era el de un verdadero ángel aún no desaparecía.

Para su mala o buena fortuna, el impulso de levantarse de esa banca, caminar sin titubear hacia ella y saludarla con un simple "Hola" era cada vez más escaso.

Su cuerpo se entumía, se quedaba tieso como una estatua y no podía.

El temblar en sus piernas como si estas fuesen gelatina se lo impedía para solamente quedársele mirando desde su banca.

Más de una vez, su hermano menor, Sasuke, le preguntaba el porqué de sus repentinas salidas. Con una sonrisa ligera y con un singular golpe en la frente de su hermano menor, le decía que era por algo que necesitaba hacer.

Necesitaba verla.

No sabía con precisión desde cuando aquella hermosa mujer lo había cautivado.

Que con sus gestos había llenado ese vacío en su alma que necesitaba ser urgentemente llenado para no quedar hueco por dentro.

Aún no sabía su nombre, pero quería saberlo.

Aún no la conocía, pero quería en verdad conocerla.

Conocerla más allá de lo limitado.

Sin embargo, un desconocido temor, incluso para él, era el que le impedía su ferviente deseo de poder conocerla.

Era un temor que le secaba su garganta en donde las palabras no fluían con libertad.

Era un temor pesado que hacía que su cuerpo no pudiese moverse.

Era un temor mucho más grande que todos los que él una vez tuvo.

Era mucho más que un simple temor.

Era un miedo atroz de acabar con lo poco que él se había encargado de realizar.

No quería que aquello terminara.

Eso que él de algún modo le hacía feliz.

Tal vez fuese una persona que nunca le falto nada.

Siempre tuvo lo que cualquier otra persona hubiese deseado.

Una familia unida a pesar de sus constantes divisiones.

Una buena educación.

Un buen hogar.

Una buena situación económica.

Una carrera.

Un buen trabajo.

Todo, siempre lo tuvo todo.

Pero incluso para él que lo tuvo todo, eso no era suficiente.

Las cosas materiales, asi como lo eran las riquezas y la fama, simplemente no lo llenaban como él quería.

Eran cosas superficiales que desaparecían cuando llegara el día de su muerte.

No se llevaría nada.

Y él quería llevarse algo hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.

Pero eso que quería, estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.

— Lamento llegar tarde, Hinata-chan –una vez más ese joven rubio llegaba tarde, como siempre, más no obstante la sonrisa que la joven ojiperla le regalaba decía que no estaba enojada por su retraso.

— No importa, Naruto-kun –y como siempre se sonrojaba y reía dulcemente.

El silencio a su alrededor se rompía a causa de las risas de la joven pareja, caminando lejos de él.

Esa hermosa mujer cuyo nombre desconocía, caminaba lado al lado de aquel joven hombre que no era nada más que su futuro esposo.

Lo sabía.

Claro que él lo sabía, recordaba tortuosamente ese día en que la primera había llegado a la ciudad en Tokio, en donde las flores como siempre se abrían desprendiendo su aroma, en donde los pajarillos cantantes volaban entre los cielos, en donde el sol brillaba mucho más y en donde ese chico rubio le había pedido a aquella chica de cabellera negro azulada matrimonio.

Ese justo día en donde supo muy bien que había perdido una batalla en la cual él ni si quiera hizo el intento por luchar.

Ese justo día en el que lamentablemente, se dio cuenta de la razón de sus visitas a ese parque.

Inesperadamente, en tan poco tiempo, se había enamorado. Había caído rendido ante los encantos de la joven mujer que todas las tardes, a la misma hora y todos los días del año, se dedicaba a leer un libro diferente, sentada en la misma banca de siempre, justo detrás de aquel gran y viejo árbol de cerezos en espera de ser recogida por su novio, que en un par de meses seguramente se convertiría en su esposo.

Durante todo ese tiempo en que se dedicó a verla, a apreciarla, a enamorarse de ella día tras día... también se dedicó a perderla.

No hizo nada.

Solamente se dedicó a observarla en silencio.

A amarla silenciosamente, alejado de ella.

Escondido entre las sombras.

Se dedicó a perderla durante el resto de los días.

Años de verla y ni si quiera pudo cruzar palabra alguna.

Y todo por culpa de aquel temor.

Ese mismo temor que quebró toda esperanza de poder ser feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cuando el corazón desea hablar, hay que darle tal derecho, ya que asi nos traerá felicidad._

_Sin embargo, cuando se le calla, ignorando sus súplicas de hablar puede traer una gran tristeza que ha de ser difícil olvidar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como lo pueden ver, es mi primer ItaHina.

Quiero decir que esta pareja me ha encantado, más no obstante eso no quiere decir que he dejado de amar al NaruHina, porque no es asi.

Espero sus lindos comentarios sinceros sobre esta pequeña historia.

Nos leemos hasta la otra.

Muchos besos y gracias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Me dejan un reviwer?


End file.
